Akame Ga Kill: The Bearers of Tyrant
by Vegeta.SSGSS
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Akame Ga Kill nor claim to do so. A stroy which will focus on Wave and Tatsumi and how they try to change the empire from the inside. In this story Grand Chariot is also made from the living flesh of the Tyrant like Incursio and is not in a state of Equilibrium.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy, I am going to be updating Atleast once a week if not sooner. This is my first Akame Ga Kill Fanfic so plz leave reviews so I know were I can improve. This story will focus on Wave and Tatsumi and how they are both linked to Tyrant through their tegui's. Their is gonna be Wave x Kurome and Tatsumi x Esdeath but their is going to also be some Kurome x Tatsumi and Wave x Esdeath for some comedy.

* * *

Wave and Tatsumi were walking at slow but decent pace.

"We're both pretty identical you and I "-Wave said with smile facing Tatsumi.

"How so?"- said Tatsumi

"We both got our fair share of trouble especially interacting with others " said wave with his face go blue thinking of his interactions with the jaugers.

"I know what you mean" said Tatsumi also going blue in face thinking of his interactions with Night Raid.

"Wave was right, they were pretty identical and lived trough similar situations andnot only that but wave also has a heart pure as mine compared to the other Jaugers."-thought Tatsumi.

"Oh carp were late!, the general is gonna kill us". – Wave said running towards the meeting spot, he failed to notice the two danger beasts that leapt behind him.

"He's going to die if don't do something, he's to far a way the only I can save is if I use incursio. If use it though I will be discovered but I also can't let wave die he's a good guy."- Tatsumi thought to himself. He encased himself in incursio and struck down the Two danger beasts.

Wave turned and saw Tatsumi strike down the Danger Beasts and also saw him In incursio, wave saw a few danger beasts jump behind Tatsumi.

"Grand Chariot"-Wave yelled, Tatsumi was surprised that wave also had an amror Tegui ,for a min he thought was going to attack him but also realized the dangers bests behind them.

"Let's finish off these danger beasts than we will talk"-Said Wave, as he charged in to group of danger beasts.

"Agreed"-Said Tatsumi as he charged in with wave.

Tatsumi and wave finished off the remaining danger beats and deactivated their tegui .

"Soooo"- said Tatsumi nervous and afraid what Wave will say and afraid Wave will yes Esdeath.

"We tell the general we were surrounded by danger beasts and we fought them off with our swords and that I had to use Grand Chariot to finish them off"- Wave said Turning around with a smile on his face facing acting clueless to the fact that Tatsumi used incursio which is owned by Night Raid.

"Wave….."-Said Tatsumi said in a lows soft voice while looking down at the ground trying to understand why Wave is acting so normal about the fact he is in night raid and even covering for him.

"I just hope she doesn't torture us for being late" said Wave picturing Esdeath torture him and felt shivers go down his spine and went blue to the face showing fear of the ice queen.

"I don't understand why are you covering for me and acting like nothing happened,I am apart of night raid were suppose to be enemies"- Tatsumi said looking down with a depressed soft voice.

"Doesn't matter which side were on, we're both fighting for a better world it's just they we do it that's different the end result is still the same. I want to make the world a better place from the inside without starting a war. I can't stand to see innocent people get hurt .-Said Wave while starting into sky with his back facing Tatsumi.

"He's just like me,he wants to change the world doesn't matter if I am with night raid and he's with the jaegers. We both want the same result a better world, we just got different methods of changing it."- Tatsumi thought to himself surprised after hearing Waves response.

* * *

Wave and Tatsumi began walking the away from the direction of the meaning point without realizing it and began talking about how they both had it rough.

"Did you know…. Oh crap Tatsumi it's dark, how long have been talking!"-Wave said putting both his hands on his with Panic afraid what Esdeaths going to do.

"It is dark!, Esdeath is going to kill us, how did we not notice the hours go by!" Tatsumi said with great fear going blue in the face from picturing Esdeath torture him, he almost fainted at the idea.

"Not only that but we have been walking in the opposite direction to the camp, we spent hours walking in the wrong direction general is not gonna spare us we will be lucky to get a merciful death!" Wave said while Panicking and went pale to the face.

Wave used grand chariot to fly him and Tatsumi to the meeting place at max speed and finally reached their to find Kurome and a furious Esdeaths. Ice and hundreds if not thousands of dead danger beasts surrounding her. Her back was facing Tatsumi and Wave while she was surrounded by a dark evil which sent chills down waves and Tatsumi's spines.

"So you two finally show up, I have been waiting here hours you. I thought you both ran away after waiting here for a long time."

"General we can explain!" Wave mumbled nervous as hell while sweating like a rain cold with a fear struck expression on his face.

"Yeah, we got!"-Before Tatsumi could finish Esdeath cut him, Tatsumi like Wave was nervous as hell while sweating like a rain cold with a fear struck expression on his face.

"I don't care about your explanation, their is no explanation in the world that can outweigh being stood up. Now both of you man up prepare for your Punishment!- Esdeath said turning to face both Wave and Tatsumi with an evil grin almost made Wave and Tatsumi shit themselves in fear the eyes with that even of a demon feared which showed nothing but darkness and anger.

Wave and Tatsumi stepped back and hugged each other afraid of the punishment Esdeath is about to give them.

After being shirtless and whipped by Esdeath painfully for an hour the group set up camp with one big tent and one small one.

"Tatsumi and you will get the big tent all to ourselves and Kurome will get the small one and wave will sleep outside with the dead danger beasts" Esdeath said lovingly and blushing with one finger on her lips while looking a bit to the side and letting out a small giggle.

"Why do I have sleep outside?" – Wave blurted out wide eyed with his pupils gone pointing his index finger at Tatsumi.

"It's part of your punishment and the smell of the dead danger beasts will be an step up from that ocean smell.-Esdeath said Rudely while pointing her index finger at wave.

Kurome giggled at the dilemma taking no part in the situation.

"How about me and Wave share the small tent while you and Kurome share the big one"said Tatsumi trying to save himself and Wave.

"But I really to spend some quality time with you Tatsumi, really close and naked." – said Esdeath while she twirled her hair and glanced at Tatsumi blushing than look to the side. Tatsumi when red to the face like Tomato while Waves jaw dropped and eyes his almost jumped out of his sockets, while Kurome still had a blank expression on her face.

"Uhhh…." -Tatsumi mumbled too surprised to say anything.

"I Guess another time than , let's go Kurome." –Esdeath sighed in disappointed and started walking to her tent with Kurome.

Tatsumi and Wave still too shocked to say anything walked towards their tent.

* * *

 **At Night Raid Headquarters**

"What do we about Tatsumi it's been a few days since was taken by Esdeat" said a worried Leone.

"Tatsumi that lucky bastard, I saw they way she chained him on the neck I bet he's getting some heavy sexual pleasure. Like did you guys even see her she was rocking a major bust plus with that smooth white skin…." - Lubbock was saying aroused and picturing what he was saying before getting knocked out by Leone.

"Enough of that idiots rambling what are we going to do about our other idiot"-Said mine trying act like she doesn't care about Tatsumi when she clearly does.

"As much I want to rescue Tatsumi there is no way the 4 of us can handle Esdeath, on top of that she has her jaugers. The best we can do is wait till boss comes back with reinforcements and than formulate a plan to rescue him" Akame said slamming the table at end trying not reveal her frustration.

* * *

 **At Mount Fake**

Wave and Tatsumi were struggling trying to go to sleep when they were squished against each other in just their undershirts and boxers because of the small tent.

"Hey Wave what do I do, you know Iam apart of night but I only joined them to make the world a better place but if theirs a way to do it with less blood shed I am ready to follow it" –Tatsumi said with a serious tone and a blank expression on his face.

"I get way you joined night raid it is pretty clear the empire is corrupted"- Wave said tightening his fists and Countined " But not everyone in the empire is evil just like you might not want to admit but there are those with un pure intentions within the revolutionary army. That's why I personally think to create a new world without getting innocent people caught in the cross fire is to change it from the inside. The reason I became a jauger is to make the world a better place. I am sick of innocent people getting hurt and people thinking a war will fix things without devastation"-Wave said with all seriousness and anger at the thought innocents getting hurt.

"Wave really is great guy and I see what he means not everyone is bad in the capital it is mostly that fat bastard the prime minster and his corrupted supporters. Everyone in night raid may be pure but what about the revolution army like Wave said there are those that only care about filling personal desires. Attacking the inside might actually be better less innocent causalities compared to a war"- Tatsumi Thought throughly while caressing his chin and looking upward.

"Your right but how you change it from the inside though you need to have a high up position in the empire" Tatsumi asked with his curiosity how Wave plans to pull it off.

"It may take awhile but it will have less innocent blood in the end, If one of us were able to become the grand general we could use military law to charge the prime minister with treason and turn his own army against him."- Wave said with a burning passion rising his in the air with a with fiery look of determination.

"That's actually pretty smart but it may take awhile but by following this path we can minimize the blood shed by a great deal."- Tatsumi said with smile thinking it was good plan.

"Tatsumi I know it may be dangerous and risky but you have tell the captain that your were apart of night raid. If she finds out later like seeing you use incursio all hell will break lose but if you willingly tell her and say you want be a jauger and no longer apart of night raid it will help out in the long run." Wave said with all seriousness with a serious face and put his hands behind his head and turned to face Tatsumi.

Tatsumi gulped and said with a terrified expression "Your right I do need to tell her now, I will tell her I am a part of night raid but will join the jaugers if she agrees not make me give up,the base location and any other information related tonight raid. Only problem is I am to afraid too goddamn afraid to approach her!

Wave gave Tatsumi a thumbs saying with a terrified expression like he is about to face death himself but trying not to show it. " Don't worry I will be with you and tell her about our little interaction and earlier and say I support you.

Tatsumi nodded, than him and wave went to bed to prepare for the big day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has finally arivved would have uploaded sooner but I got caught up with work and school I will try to make the next chapter longer and upload it quicker. Hope you enjoy this chapter focus is charcter development.**

* * *

Esdeath enters the small tent Tatsumi and Wave were sleeping in,"Tatsumi get up its time to move out" -Said a demanding Esdeath.

Wave and Tatsumi wake and both stand up, but than quickly realize their Infront of Esdeath in their boxers. Both boys started blushing and covered their boxers with their hands and yelped "Don't look" in unison.

"I think you both look very cute almost all exposed, to bad your covering up the fun parts" Esdeath said as she pointed to both boys crotch area with her index finger "It would have been more fun if that area was exposed". - Esdeath said with a perverted smile in flirty voice.

"Wha!" Both boys yelled as blood shot through out of their noises,they went redder than tomatoes with dumfolded expressions on their faces. Tatsumi and Wave recovered and the the tone got a serious for a moment.

"Esdeath I have to tell you something to tell you, I am a member of Night Raid and the wielder of Incursio." Tatsumi said in very serious tone while starting at Esdeath. Wave gulped at the tension and the death glare Esdeath was giving them till it sat on him.

"Did you know he was apart of Night Raid Wave."-Esdeath said with an angry yet frustrated tone while giving Wave the death stare.

"Yes i did Captain, I believe in Tatsumi does not matter he is apart of Night Raid he could have let me die but let his cover lose to save me and because of that Itrust him. -Wave said with confidence standing strong in front of Esdeath despite getting her death glare and being in his boxers.

Esdeath let out a sigh and rolled her eyes and calmed down a bit, "Both of you tell me the whole story in detail"-Esdeath said in much calm voice than before. Wave and Tatsumi gave their whole story to Esdeath.

"I will have to tell the other Jaegers that you were apart of Night and Raid get them to keep it a secret, If any one ask how you got Incursio you say i gave it to as a reward for winning the tournament. The story is that i found Incursio by the 3 demons who died but Jtook down the previous Incursio user with them and that i recovered Incursio and gave it to you. Do I make myself clear. Esdeath said in a stern voice with her general face.

"YES MA'M"-yelled Tatsumi and Wave.

"Good now put on your clothes and let's move out" -said Esdeath as she walked out the tent.

"Well we better hurry up before the captain yells at us." -Said Wave as put he on his clothes.

"Yeah, agreed"-Said Tatsumi who was also putting on his clothes.

* * *

 **At Jaegers HQ Entrance**

Wave,Tatsami, Kurome and Esdeath walked in to be welcomed by Run

"Welcome back"-said Run as he gave a quick bow with his usual smile.

"Run I want you to gather the other Jaegers for a meeting" –Said Esdeath with her usual general tone.

"Understood"-said Run as he left to compile with the task.

"Hey Tatsumi, do you think this meeting has anything to do with you being a part of Night Raid."-Whispered Wave as he leaned his head towards Tatsumi while he was looking to the side with a nervous expression.

"I am 100% sure it does."-Said Tatsumi tilting his head toward wave with fear in his face and takes a big gulp.

Kurome started at both boys with a her finger on her lip and curious expression wondering what they were talking about.

"Let's go going now" –said Esdeath as she pulled her hat down over her eyes and began walking towards the meeting room.

* * *

 **Jaegers Meeting Room**

Everyone sat down in their respective seats, Esdeath sat at the head of the table with Tatsumi one side of her and wave on the other.

"What I am about to tell you will shocking and may anger you, Tatsumi was apart of Night Raid and is the current wielder of Incursio. I want you to still accept him as member of the Jaegers despite this and keep his origin of a former Night Raid member a secret.-Esdeath said with a stern voice with a frustrated look on face which was covered up by her shining blue hair.

The members of jaegers excluding Esdeath, Wave and Tatsumi were taken back by the news their captain gave them and were utterly shocked.

Seryu pointed At Esdeath and screamed "Captain! He is pure evil he is unrighteousness, why are you protecting him justice needs to be served" .

Tatsumi was about to get up and yell back at her till Esdeath Stopped him put her hand on top of his.

"Seryu did u you know that night raid member you killed was a close friend of Tatsumi's to him it was injustice of you to kill her. There is no set guideline for justice, everyone's understanding of justice is different. To why I am protecting him it's because I love him" Esdeath said and paused and blushed Tatsumi in the eyes who blushed back and looked to the side out of embarrassment. Esdeath continued "and if anyone one try's to hurt him I will destroy them no matter who they are, that is my justice." Esdeath said with a stern voice and pointed at Seryu with a serious look on her face the one you would see a mother bear put on to protect her cub.

"I won't tell anyone out of respect for you captain I am not doing it for him though"-Said Seryu as she sat down and pouted.

"Thank you Seryu"-Esdeath said as she smiled at Seryu with her eyes closed. "Now does anyone else have anything else to say about this issue"-Said Esdeath. The Jaugers nodded no. "Good seems like this meeting is done you all have the rest of the day off enjoy."-Esdeath said as she walked out of the room not before blushing and winking at Tatsumi who started to blush himself.

Bols and Run approach Tastsumi

"Tatsumi-kun we're glad to have you among the Jaegers your a really nice person It dosent matter on which group you were before it matters on the type person your are" Bols said to Tatsumi with smile and blush that could be seen through his mask.

"Thanks Bols it means a lot your a very kind person even if you did do horrible things in the past all that matters is that your kind at this point moment now"-Tatsumi said with a genuine smile on face.

Bols hugged Tatsumi tight and than left to try control his tears from the nice things Tatsumi said about him.

"I to accept you Tatasumi like Bols said it matters on the type of people we are not the groups we were affiliated with."-Run said while putting onma elgant smile.

"Thanks Run it means a lot"-said Tatsumi as he smiled back at Run who simply nodded before taking his leave.

"Hey Tatsumi wanna hangout with me in Kurome we were gonna go for a walk and maybe browse through some shops"-Wave said walking up to Tatsumi with Kurome by had a big smile on his face while Kurome had almost no expression at all.

"Sure sounds like fun"-said Tatsumi as he returned Waves smile with one of his own.

The three of them left the room and headed for the shopping district in the capital.

* * *

 **In Esdeaths Corrdiers**

"You called captain"-Said Bols as he walked in Esdeaths room.

"Yes I did Bols, I need more advice, I am being prestsient but I am not getting results fast enough, their has to be another way to win Tatsumi's heart"-Esdeath said while blushing.

"Their is another method that is very effective but it will require you to make sacrifices. You will have to get Tatsumi jealous by going for another man but not any man it would have to be a man that can rival Tatsumi in every aspect. Once you do that Tatsumi will get jealous and try to out do this other man but no matter what you cant give in to,him till he Confeses 100% and swears his love to you."-Bols expressed with a burning passion.

"A man that can rival Tatsumi in very aspect meaning this man would have to be nearly identical to Tatsumi. This man would also have to meet every requirement ion my list if he is to beat Tatsumi in every aspect. Wave, he's perfect he and Tatsumi are identical in almost every way and they also seem to be competive with each other it's perfect." -Esdeath spoke with her signature evil smirk on her face with eyes that would scare even demons.

Bols raised a finger and put on a serious face and said- "But remember Captain for it to work you will have to commit to Wave 100% if you want this to work to do that you have flirt and be interested all the time for this to work. Even when Tatsumi is not in the room you need show Wave and make it look like you are interested in him otherwise he will figure it out that your using him to get Tatsumi."

"If I have to commit to another man to be with Tatsumi so be it as long as I get him in the end."-Said Esdeath blushed thinking of Tatsumi. Bols nodded and they discussed a plan and how It would all play out.

* * *

 **Capital-Shopping District**

Wave, Tatasumi and Kurome walked to the shopping centre, Tatsumi and Wave were dazzledas they both came from small villages.

"Man this is amzing look a all these shops, this whole district is like 10x the size of my village."-Wave said in awe.

Tatsumi was amazed by the view, he turned a full 360 degrees to get in the whole view."It's so big, I bet it's about 10x my village also.

Kurome grabbed their hands, "Let's go and have some fun" said Kurome.

"huh" Tatusmi and Wave said who were puzzled.

Kurome jumped in the air and charged into the shopping district dragging Tatsumi and Wave like rag dolls.

"AHHHHH"-Both boys were trying to say as their faces were being dragged against the ground.

Kurome stopped at a clothes shop, Tatsumi and Wave got up still recovering from being dragged.

Both boys were were frustrated and annoyed but before they could say anything Kurome said, "I need new clothes, seems like you needs some new ones too Wave and Tatsumi." Kurome said while she munched on cookies walked in the shop still holding both boys hands.

Kurome browsed through clothes and picked up a whole pile and got Tatsumi and Wave to wait by the change room.

"Kurome seems like see having a good time"-Tatsumi said to Wave.

"Yeah she deserves it, she's lived a rough life at such a young age and went through experiences that would drive most people to take their own lives. That's why I think we shoud give her a good time as her friends we owe her they much. -Wave said in a depressed voice with a light smile on his face.

"The Empire has done this to her, they put her through so much at young age and now are putting her aguanst her own sister. I will never forgive the empire for this." -Tatsumi expressed as his face showed rage, anger and conviction.

kurome walked out of the change room in a very revealing crop top that was really short and really tight around her small bust. "How does it look" Kurome asked.

Blood started spew like a guiseir out of Waves and Tatsumi's noises and they were both blushing bright pink. "Ummm it looks good"-said Wave who was still gushing blood out of his noise.

"Wave you pervert" - said Tatsumi who was still blushing and blood was still dripping out of his nose.

"Shut up, you can't call me a pervert without calling yourself a pervert. Your noise was bleeding also and you were blushing". Replied a frustrated Wave who pointed at Tatsumi.

kurome giggled with a light smile on her face, in seconds that gigle turned into a full blown laugh. "You are both perverts- Kurome teased as she pointed at both of them still laughing.

Tatsumi and wave went full blown pink to the face and were dying of embarrassment as they both sulked and went into a quick depression.

"Thank you for this Tatsumi and Wave this is the most fun I have had in my whole life, I truly consider you two my closet friends- Said Kurome who was slightly blushing.

"The days not over yet"-said Wave who cheered up and pulled a big smile for Kurome.

"Yeah theirs all of other stores we can still checkout." -Said Tatsumi who pulled a smile jsut as bright as Waves.

Kurome smiled and noded, they bought the clothing they picked out and left the store to explore all the other stores. They went thorough mutiple stores and bought many things had laughs and made jokes and had many memorable moments.

"It's going to get dark soon we should head back"-Said an exhausted Wave who could barley keep up,with Kurome.

"Yeah my arms are getting exhausted from holding all these bags"-Said an equally exhausted Tatsumi.

Kurome show an ice cream cart and pointed it at it"I just want to do one thing before we head back. I want to watch the sunset while eating ice cream I have heard people say it's a beatifull sight but I have never had a chance of truly see it." Kurome said passoisntiley while looking at Tatsami and Wave in the eyes who swear they see them shining beautifully.

* * *

 **On A High rooftop,During Sunset**

Kurome, Tatsumi and Wave were sitting down eating ice was amazed by the sunshine and was caught by its beatuy.

"Wave, Tatsumi for making this day so wonderful your both great friends, today I am happy for the first time in a long time. It's times like these I will remember and enjoy before ever looming death." Kurome said with a soft gentle smile with a soft voice.

Tatsumi and Wave who were sitting on opposites sides of Kurome put one arm each around Kurome's shoulder and embraced her. "Both boys said In unison with a burning passion "Kurome we promise to make sure you live and live to enjoy momememts like these, we will protect you and make sure you don't die and live to see many more sims sets."

Kurome started shedding tears, and fell back on the shoulders of Tatsumi and Wave and were held by their embrace and said while gentle closing her eyes and drifting away before falling asleep. "You two are idiots."

Tatsumi and wave pulled out light smiles and held Kurome's head close to their chests "We know" they said right when she fell asleep in their embrace.


	3. 3 The Jaegers Strike

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get done, this chapter contains the first Night Raid and Jaegers confrontation and some major Wave X Esdeath. Please leave a review I would be happy to in in your ideas and you think this story could be better and I also added a bit of a hint through at how Wave got Grand Chariot.**

* * *

Wave and Tatsumi walked into Jaegers headquarters, Tatsumi carried Kurome to her room to pit her to bed while Wave went to the living area. Wave walks in to find Esdeath in her loose but a long dark blue shelve shirt with a wide neck whole revealing her cleavage with nothing covering her bottom other than the length of her shirt,her long blue hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Yo captain, what's up"- Wave said causally.

Esdeath turned to face and began walking towards wave with her bare feet hitting the cold floor while swaying her hips from side to side till she was one foot away from him. "Wave do you like me" Esdeath asked in a soft voice while putting her index finger on her lip.

"Of course what type of question is that, you're a great captain and have a lot of respect for you." Said Wave in cheery way with a smile on his face.

"I mean do you like in a romantic way" Esdeath said in stern but no so serious way.

"Whaaaa. Wh…y would you say that". Mumbled Wave who was red to the face and and stepped back shly.

"Because I was wrong, Tatsumi isn't the only man that meets the list of quantiles I want in a man you do also. Tatsumi does not want to belong to me, do you, you're the only other man I could ever go for other than Tatsumi. Wave will you be mine. Esdeath said shly with a soft seductive voice while twirling her hair and lightly blushing.

Waves jaw dropped and his face turned pink and was he utterly shell shocked " You're a great person commander unlike Tatsumi I am willing to give it a shot.

"Wave is actually willingly able to be with me, this is better than expected this will wake Tatsumi even more jealous once he sees his rival take away the women who gave him all the attention in the world thought Esdeath.

"Truth is commander I have always had feelings for you. Since that day we met,the minute Kurome cut off your mask my heart started beating fast and my whole body started heating up and I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you showed us the list of qualities you needed in man to love I knew I met everyone of them and thought I could be that man but that all changed when Tatsumi won that tournament and I it hurt to watch you look at man that was so much like myself yet choose him over me." Wave explained nervously blushing as it was the first time he ever confessed his feelings for a women.

"I never knew Wave felt that way about me,there are many man that have been attracted to me and tried to get my attention but and I always noticed their selfish desires but you Wave always remained loyal and never showed any impure attentions. I am new to love but if he has the same feelings for me that I have for Tatsumi, how was he able to muster up such will power to hide it and act so normal your are truly strong Wave." Esdeath thought to herself surprised, she went up to him and hugged him and placed his head on chest. Wave was blushing and surprised and couldn't believe what was happening .

"Wave from now on your mine do accept, Do accept being mine." Esdeath said with a soft seductive voice.

"Yes, Yes I do." Wave said with confidence giving Esdeath a smile that was even more pure the than the one Tatsumi gave her.

"That smile….. It's so pure and innocent it's even better than the one Tatsumi gave me" Esdeath thought as she went red to the face from being attracted to Waves smile.

Tatsumi me walked in thinking only Wave was in the room, "Hey Wa…..". Before he could finish he saw Wave's head in Esdeaths Chest and blushing and Esdeath cuddling him hard with a smile on her face. "WTF Is going on here shouted as his Jaw drop and his face went pale slightly blue as he pointed at the too with his index finger.

Wave dying from embarrassment tried not to look Tatsumi in the face said,"Thing is Tatsumi I…I have deep feelings for the commander.

Esdeath started at Tatsumi and gave him a sadistic grin and said in a stern voice"Tatsumi you never accepted my love so I decided maybe it's time I try and move on and that is through Wave. He's mine now, I would appreciate if remove your things from my room you will be sleeping in waves room from now on and he will be sleeping in mine.

Tatsumi acting like he doesn't care and not jealous when is says with a tone of sarcasm "Fine whatever at least I don't have to deal with you at night anymore. Tatsumi walked out of the room.

Esdeath let go of Wave and Grabbed his hand which caused Wave to blush "Lets head to my room it's getting late". She said with a soft voice and a genuine smile.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the capital**

"Doctor stylish you informed us to follow anyone in the capital talk about anyone named well we found at tall yellow haired girl and a short green hair guy use that name and we follwee them from a distance and found their base of operations." Explained one of doctor stylish's lackeys.

put his face and slouched in his seat and said in amusement "Excellent, I will inform General Esdeath it would be foolish of us to try to exterminate night raid on our own.

"Your judgment is correct as always." Said the lackey before taking his leave.

Doctor stylish stared up in the sky while taking a sip of his wine and pulled up crazed face "Let's see if Night Raid can be useful for Experiments" he said and began to laugh like a manic.

* * *

 **Esdeaths Room**

She dragged Wave in by his hand, she gave him smile and said "Wave close your eyes." She said in a gentle but yet firm voice.

Wave a bit worried stepped back and sweat started rolling down his face and showed tension and worry in his expression , "Why!" he said.

Esdeath walked up to Wave and nodded and said in her more stern general voice with a grin, "Just do it." She said.

Wave stood up straight and and felt a tingle down his spine and looked very nervous "Okay" he said with a quickly hinting in a tone of fear, Wave closed his eyes.

Esdeath reached in one of her doors and pulled out a collar with a leash and showed a devilish smile on her faced and put the collar on Wave. "You can open your eyes now, Esdeath said with her normal tone.

Wave opens his eyes and notices the collar, and starts sweating crazy and tiles pale and gets nervous and tension as his part of his face goes blue. "This collar makes me feel like a bitch." Wave said with his voice shaking.

Esdeath puts one of her fingers in her mouth and puts on a dominant\seductive smile and tugs on waves leash making his face only a few centimetres and whispers in his ear. "That's because you are my bitch."

Waves goes red to the faces and gets a massive Boner and gets and nervously says, "Commander is it really necessary in to degrade my pride this much."

Esdeath licks Waves face and says with a dominant voice with devilish smile "of course it does I am the dominant one in this relationship it is necessary to show it. Also I want you stop calling me commander, call me mistress from now on it really shows my dominance over you in our relationship."

Waves heart starts pounding and his face really heats up as can see steam above his head and has a really and nervous expression on. "Wha..t, are you serious you want me to address you mistress Infront of the other Jaugers. It feels like I am more your slave than your lover." Wave said with anxiety in his voice.

Esdeath puts both her hands on Waves face and puts her head a few centimetre away from Waves and says in a stern seductive voice with a dominating grin"You're my lover slave, you will be submissive and dominated by me but will also get my love and yeah I would prefer you to either call me mistress or mistress Esdeath even in the presence of the other Jaegers.

Before Wave could say something their was a knock on the door, "Sorry to disturb you General but I got an important message from ". Said a messenger.

Esdeath angrily walks up to the door opens it grabs the message from the messenger gives him a death glare than slams the door in his face.

Esdeath was furious and angry from be disturbed so late "This message better be important otherwise I am gonna try out some new torture techniques on Stylish. This is important, it seems like Stylish has found Night Raids base and is headed their with his subordinates and requests instance from the Jaegers."

Wave is caught off guard from the news and gets serious for the moment, "I am assuming we're going to support stylish but ask that you leave Tatsumi here. Going against his friends won't be easy for him he's going to have an emotional conflict and if worse comes to worse he may be forced to kill them and I don't want him to go through that suffering.

Esdeath gets all serious and says in her stern general tone while turning her back on Wave, "I want you to lead a team of you, Kurome,Bols,Seryu,Run and even Tatsumi. He has to learn that he is jaeger now and that he has to sever his ties with Night Raid. I will leave you in charge of this mission since I won't be attending as I want to test your skills as Jaegers and see if you can successfully defeat Night Raid without me aid. Your orders are to capture or exterminate Night Raid.

Wave clenched his fist and started down to the floor and was frustrated, "Since its an order,I can't do anything about but I am telling you this gonna be to much for Tatsumi to handle." Wave said as he took off his collar and left the room to gather the other jaegers.

* * *

 **Jaegers meeting**

Tatsumi slams his fist on the after hearing their mission the other Jaegers started at him, "Damn their my friends I can't just go and kill them not after they have done so much for me." Tatsumi shouted with rage.

Wave walked behind Tatsumi and put his hand on his shoulder, "I know, that what I told the Commander but she didn't give me a choice. Since I am in charge of the mission I will make sure we capture Night Raid instead and that no one is to kill anyone from Night Raid. If you want you can sit on the sidelines I don't care what the commander says if you don't need to participate if you don't want to. Wave said with a caring choice trying to help out his friend.

Tatsumi looked turned to look at wave and said in a soft voice "Thansks Wave you're a good but Esdeath is right in a way I don't want to fight Night Raid but it's necessary."

Kurome grabs Tatsumi's and says with blank expression while munching on a cookie "I will protect you if you hesitate to fight back." -She said.

Tatsumi blushes and nervously says, "Thanks Kurome." Who replies by nodding.

Seryu who is stomping her feet impatiently while showing frustration says "Let's hurry up needs our support.

"I agree." Replied run who just closed his book and put it on the table.

Wave-Kun what's our plan since I don't think it's wise just to charge I'm even though we got the clear advantage –Says Bols said with caring voice

"I will fly myself and Tatsumi in between the night raid members and we engage them while we try to get them to one area while Kurome and Bols will and Run will stay hidden and attack from all sides and corner them. Seryu you will be our ranged support and cover us. All right everyone lets roll out let's set this plan in motion." –Wave said with determination and confidence. The Jaegers all nodded and headed for the battlefield.

* * *

 **Outside Night Raid HQ**

Akame, Leone, Lubbock and mine are fighting of Stylish's Minnions, Akame swiftly cuts down a group of minions in one swinging motion while shoots down as many as she can.

"Damn can things can any worse"-said Lubbock as he was trying to keep his distance from stylish's Minnions and cut them down with his threads.

Wave and Tatsumi dropped right in the middle between the group the impact of their landing caused a huge crater and sent back many Minions flying and forced the members of night to jump back to a safe distance.

"Tatsumi, is that you we thought you were dead now we with you back we can kill these sons of bitches."-Cheered Lubbock who was happy to see his comrade alive and well.

"Tatsumi, who is that with you and how did you escape Esdeath"- Akame said with sadnesses and frustration as she raised her sword and pointed at Tatsumi knowing the the answer.

"Akame, what are you doing its Tatsumi he probably escaped the grips of the ice bitch when she wasn't paying attention.- shouted mine trying to understand why Akame would raise her sword on Tatsumi.

Tatsumi got serious and said in a serious yet almost said tone. "I didn't escape her I joined the Jaegers."

"No, I don't believe how could you, you bastard."- Lubbock yelled at Tatsumi.

"We treated like one of our own, bulat trusted you to the graveyard and now you shame his name by wielding his leagcy." –Leone shouted furiously feeling betrayed.

"How could you betray us like that You BASTARD!."-Mine shouted while aiming Pumpkin at Tatsumi but not firing.

"You betrayed our trust and can't let you live I have no choice but to ELIMINATE!." Akame shouted coldly as she charged Tatsumi.

Wave intercepted Akame and stopped Murrasme by grabbing the edge of the blade with both of hands and holding them tight. "Damn, mine shoot him."-Shouted Akame who was trying to get him to let go of Murrasame.

Mine shot at Wave with Pumkin " take this YOU BASTARD." Wave let go off Murrasme but came out u scratched.

"Who is this guy, his Tegui seems to be even more durable than Incursio." –said Lubbock.

"He's strong and judging from his performance he would have to be at least at bulat's level they way he was able to stop Murrasame like that."-Said Akame

"Wave…."- Tatsumi said softly.

"I am not going to let you hurt Tatsumi you make think he betrayed you but he's doing this for everyone's sake."- Wave shouted with a stern voice with determination.

"Shut up, everyone's sakes, how is this for everyone when he's joining the empire that don't care about its own people." –yelled mine as fired multiple shots at Wave who deflected them.

"the path your taking will start a war and many innocent people will die I want to prevent that. Me and Tatsumi will change the empire from the inside and stop a war from happening and save all the innocents. Wave shouted with conviction.

Akame took a battle stance and aimed Murrassme at Wave and said in cold tone, "your naive if you think you can change the empire from the inside. How do expect to accomplish that within as long as that fat bastard is the prime minister.

Wave clenched his fists and shouted with passion and determination "By becoming the next Grand General and use my power to over throw that bastard for treason and personally execute him.I will save the innocent and bring peace to the empire."

"To accomplish such a feat you would have to become a general and challenge grand gerneral budou to a duel who is said to be just as strong as Esdeath." –said Leone.

"Me and Tatsumi have the potential to become stronger than both the grand general and The commander and our Tegui's will also get stronger as we do thanks to the living flesh of tyrant."

 **Leone has a flash back after hearing waves words**

* * *

Bulat grabbed a mug of bear and raised into the air and said with a smile, "Tatsumi will one succeed me as the wielder of Incursio and unlock it's true power, he has an almost limitless potential"

"What do mean by that Bulat."- Leone asked curiously

"Demon armour Incursio and Carnage Incarnate: Grand chariot, these Tegui's were created from the remains of tyrant and despite being turned in to tegui's the tyrants flesh is still very much still alive and posses the ability to evolve with its user. Problem is I have have hit my peak and can no longer make Incursio stronger but than theirs Tataumi, he has an almost limitless potienal I can feel Incursio thrive for him. Tatsumi has the potienal to take Incursio to new heights power which I never could. I once met the user of Grand chariot when I was in the imperial army, he was a member of the navy his name was Tide and he was one of they very few that was actually able to beat me in a duel. Tide told me he had little brother who has an almost limitless potential and will one day succeed him and take grand chariot to new levels. At the time I thought it was bullshit but than I saw Tatsumi and it felt exactly like tide said, I felt an almost limitless potienal. Tatsumi and the little brother of Tides are they key to unlocking the true power of Tyrant if those unite they can achieve almost any goal they set.- Bulat explained in detail.

* * *

"Kid you wouldn't happen to be related to Tide by any chance would you."-Leone asked sounding very serious.

"He's my Late older brother and the pervious user of my armour." Wave said in an almost sad tone thinking of his brother.

Leone stepped back and was surprised from the answer and tensed up. "Akame we need to kill both of them now if we don't theirs a chance they could become a big threat in the futcure." Leone shouted coldly.

Tatsumi was surprised and shocked to here Leone say that and fell to his knees, "Sis!." He his whispered in a sad and depressing tone.

Akame responded by charging at Tatsumi, she was right above him about to make a shift slash to the head but was intercepted by Wave who punched her in the gut which set her flying back and knocked out her out cold.

Leone responded by grabbing Akame before she sent back even further, "damn she's out cold." Leone muttered with anger starring at Wave.

"Impossible it only took him one hit." –Lubbock said sounding utterly shocked.

Wave walked up to Tatsumi and punched him hard in the face, "Get it together letting your guard down will get you killed." Wave shouted at Tatsumi with anger.

Tatsumi got and could swear he saw an Image of Bulat when Wave punched him and said those words, "Your right I knew this wasn't going to be easy but if Iam to change the empire I need to be prepared to fight my friends." –Tatsumi said with cold a cold and serious voice.

"NOW"-Wave shouted and the rest of the Jaegers revealed themselves and charged toward Night Raid.

"Damn were corned, and Akame is out of commission."- Mine muttered aggressively

Just a mine said that Najenda could be seen above on air Manta and a figure landed crashing down between the Jaegers and Night Raid.

"Boss!." –Lubbock and Leone shouted in happiness.

Najenda nodded at them with a reassuring smile, "Sussano defeat the Jaegers and take Tatsumi back with force, he is the one In white armour." Shouted Najenda.

"Understood" the human tegui said showing no emotion, but than saw mine with her un even messy hair. He approached her.

"What the hell are you doing." Mine,shouted while blushing. Susanno fixes her hair till it was perfectly symmetrical.

Everyone fell backwards on their heads with dumfounded expressions, Susanno got serious and stared at Tatsumi.

"Minions attack night raid" yelled stylish who was desperate as all whole army of his Minions appeared.

A group of Minions attempted to take down Susanno but were quickly defeated as he he swung his staff with rotating blades and took them all out in one movment.

"His strength is unreal, I think we're outmatched Wave." –Tatsumi said as he was astounded on how skilled Susanno was.

"That maybe true but if we Attack together we might be able to take him down" –Wave said while taking up a battle stance.

Wave charged at Susanno and aimed to kick him in the face but was blocked by Susanno's staff, Susanno activated the roating blades. Wave jumped back as the rotating blades activated, Tatsumi took this chance to attack Susanno from behind but the organic tegui quickly turned around and aimed his staff with the rotating Blades at Tatsumi. Tatsumi thought it was over but than a giant danger beast appeared between Tatsumi and Susanno, which caused Sussano to jump back.

"Don't you dear hurt Tatsumi" –Kurome shouted from the top destghoul pointing her blade towards Susanno.

Tatsumi got back on his feet and gave Kurome and thumbs with a smile under his armour, "Thanks Kurome I owe you one." –Said Tatsumi.

Kurome smiled back while tilting her head, "Just don't die on me you idiot you and Wave got a promise to keep". -Said Kurome.

Wave was sent flying back land close by Kurome and Tatsumi with one knee on the ground, Susnano started walking towards Wave "Will you two stop flirting and help me out." Shouted Wave who was struggling in his fight with Susnano.

Kurome and Tatsumi both started blushing and looked at each other with shy looks and than starred at Wave and Shouted in annoyance, "We're not Flirting." They said in unison.

"Actually forget it, I want you two to go after the ones the air manta." –Wave said pointing at cheelse, Najenda and a still passed Akame.

"Wave what about you this guys way above your league." –said Tatsumi who's worried for Wave.

Kurome pointed at Wave and said with curiosity "Wave why are you holding back, I am not stupid I know your an S rank fighter and should be fighting atleast even with this guy"

Wave smirked with a wide smile on his face "I guess the jig is up, I just wanted to see how stong he was before I went all out. Said Wave.

Tatsumi had dumbfounded expression on his face "Wait, What Waves as strong as this guy, that can't be I know he was stronger than me but for him to be that much stronger theirs no way." –Said Tatsumi.

"Wave is an S rank warrior while using his tegui the only one of us Jaegers that Is stronger than Wave is the Commander herself who is a SSS Rank. Even the commander herself said that Wave has Perfect strength." Kurome explained with a blank expression in her face.

"No way." Said Tatsumi still in disbelief.

"We better hurry up and stop them"-Said Kurome, Tatsumi agreed and jumped destsghoul and the two followed the air manta.

Wave charged Susnano with multiple Kicks and punches, a few made contact with Susnano and did heavy damage like blowing limbs off but didn't matter since Susnano healed pretty quickly.

"So you're a living Tegui, I can tell the way you healed pretty quick." Said Wave as he Continued his barrage.

* * *

Leone was being chased by Run as the two have been engaged since Wave told to Jaegers to attack, Run shot multiple projectiles at her, some made contact but she quickly healed from it.

"is that all you got you blonde Angel Bastard" -shouted Leone as she pounced towards Run.

"Trump card Gods Wings"-said Run as he activated his trump card.

"Crap," said Leone as she and Run charged at each other

* * *

Mine and Seryu were engaging each other in a gun fight ever since Seryu came out of the forest like the other Jaegers to corner Night Raid.

"My teizien cannon is all I need to defeat you in the name as justice." Seryu shouted as her and Kuro were chasing mine while they engaged shots between each other.

"Your cannon can't compare to Pumkin." -Shouted mine as she fired Pumkin.

* * *

Bols and Lubbock were engaging each other with Lubbock sending mutiple thread based attacks at Bols but watched them all get burned down.

"Your flames are real troublesome for a string/thread based user like me," Lubbock shouted who was clearly nervious but tried not to show it.

Bols had a serious face but said in an almost sad tone "Please surrender I don't want to hurt you, I don't like hurting people but sometimes I must for the sake of my family so please surrender. Bols said as he kept burning down everything Lubbock sent at him

"I am sorry but I got my own reasons I don't want to surrender I would gladly chose death over surrendering." Shouted Lubbock as he charged towards Bols.

* * *

"This is bad, to think they would have someone that could evenly match Susnano." -Said Najenda.

Cheelsa looked at Najenda and said with a serious voice, "We should retreat its the best option.

Najenda looked at Cheelsa and noded in agreement, "Night Raid retreat, live to fight another day."

Susnano complied with th orders and used all his force in one strike in his staff to send Wave flying back giving him a enough time to grave Leone,Mine and Lubbock and jump on the Air Manta.

By the time Wave recovered it was to late they had already escaped, "damn, The commander is going to have my head for this." -Wave said shuttering in fear.

Bols,Kurome,Dr Stylish,Run, Seryu and Tatsumi come up Wave, "Seems like that was a failure Tatsumi sighed pretending not to be relived and put one hand on Waves shoulder.

"Let's head back and report our failure to the commander". Wave gulped in fear as him and the other Jaegers headed back to HQ.

* * *

 **Power rankings (similar to fairy tail missions and naruto mission ranks)**

 **Current arc rankings:**

 **Esdeath:SSS**

 **Budo:SSS**

 **Susnano Trump card: SS**

 **Wave:S**

 **Susnano:S**

 **Bulat:A+**

 **Akame:A**

 **Kurome:A**

 **Najenda: A**

 **Leone:A-**

 **Tatsumi:A-**

 **Lubbock: A-**

 **Mine: B+(increases with pumpkins pinch ability)**

 **Seryu: A-**

 **Run: A**

 **Dr Stylish: D-**

 **Bols:B+**

 **Cheelsa:B+**


End file.
